


Among sinners

by AngelSmilesFR



Series: The Red Radio [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, Musical References, Obsession, Paraphilias, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSmilesFR/pseuds/AngelSmilesFR
Summary: Charlotte Magne has always believed that inside every person is a rainbow.However, the murder she committed in this forest gradually changed her outlook and Alastor understood this well.He will keep her just for himself, a simple deal and she will be his.AU
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Red Radio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. That's a deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Charlastor and Spidermoth story. Don't be mad at me because Angel is shipped with Vaggie and Alastor with Charlie. Both relationships will be important for the fanfiction.

The winter cold in France was unbearable to her.

Looking at the pristine white landscape around her weak figure, she knew she had lost herself, somewhere in the mountains of the Alps. The little girl was afraid. The snowstorm swayed her long blonde hair to one side of her head as her frail body shook.

"White." She says.

She kept repeating that word in her mind. The girl remained seated with her knees anchored to the ground and picked up a small pile of snow, holding it in her palms covered with her purple gloves.

"Red." She replaced the previous color with this one.

This color was familiar to her, this particular color that covered her previously navy blue coat was streaked all over the garment.

"Is that... blood?..." She asked in a whisper carried by the wind, hoping that someone, anyone would answer her.

But nothing came but the howl of the wind getting louder.

How had she ended up here? She did not know.

Was she going to freeze to death because no one would come and get her? It was one possibility among many.

What was her name again? Something similar to Charlie.

She wasn't sure, but if in her next life in Heaven she had to give herself a name she would say "Charlie" to them.

"I'm scared" was the thought that crossed her mind.

Her strength began to fail her, she was going to die. She knew it. She just had to close her eyes and lie down in the snow while waiting for death. But that did not happen.

We started calling her. "Charlotte!" The voice chanted. At least she would know her real name.

Charlotte was feeling really weak, her chapped and almost blue lips indicated a very disturbing sign of hypothermia, her violent tremors and cold sweating on her body indicated how time she had left to live. She couldn't scream, she didn't have the strength. If the man' voice found her she would be ready to pray every week for his soul to be blessed.

The steps approached her still repeating her name without stopping, until the person covered her with his coat and took her in his arms.

"Charlotte, my daughter... thank God I found you..."

A man of average height with blond hair cut back covered in a cap and black clothes held her tight in his arms. This face was familiar to her, very familiar. Had he just called her 'daughter?' Maybe he was her parent.

Everything was spinning in Charlotte's head, the man who saved her from the excessively cold temperature of the Alpine mountains, her own identity, the reason she woke up here in the first place.

"Daddy... I'm scared..." She whispered

Her six-year-old innocent mind could hardly handle such a large amount of information at once. She needed rest and care. The blond man still held her in his arms as he ran through the trees and the thick blanket of snow that, along with the violent storm, covered the footprints left by the man who would help her get back to town in her hearth.

"Everything will be fine Little Apple, everything will be fine." He whispered softly in her ear.

She could allow herself a little rest now, the warmth enveloped her gently and with that pleasant feeling of comfort, the little girl closed her eyes, rocked by the rapid footsteps of the man carrying her.

"Everything will be fine Little Apple."

_Everything will be fine._

***

Charlotte woke up suddenly. Why did she have to remember that time in her life where she forgot who she was?

"Everything will be fine Little Apple, everything will be fine."

Her father's soft voice always calmed her.

She felt wetness on her cheeks. Was she crying? No, there is no reason to cry over old memories as strange as they are. Even though the question she had in mind never got an answer and she wanted to know the truth.

She took her apple-shaped pendant and squeezed it firmly in her hand. She always wore the necklace with this apple pendant. The symbol of the Magne family. This necklace had an inestimable sentimental value to her and she never took it off. Even for showering or sleeping. Never.

The young woman turned eighteen last week and was determined to enjoy with her friends and sing in New Orleans for, one day, be as recognized as her mother and her divine voice.

Nothing would spoil this beautiful day, the weather was perfect for forest hunting and who knows, maybe using her taxidermy skills to decorate her father's office would keep her entertained enough. Unless Lucifer has other plans for her.

Charlotte got out of bed and went down the stairs still in a nightgown. No matter what she looked, no one would say anything to her, the people her parents hired were pure or at least had no inappropriate attentions to her. Much to everyone's relief, really. Greeting the staff and going to the dining room, the young woman stopped dead in her quick steps and her big smile faded completely.

"Ah! Charlotte there you are, Al came to visit us this morning! Please sit down." His father spoke with a big smile.

Charlotte felt ashamed. This was not planed at all.

With quick steps and her head bowed, the blonde took a seat in the chair next to the guest.

"Mr. Alastor, hello."

"Hello to you too Charlotte." Alastor spoke happily.

Alastor Edevane was a tall man with brown hair, always well dressed and with a transatlantic accent.

He was an eccentric and energetic person. Not someone you would run into every day.

Charlotte was more than embarrassed now. They had known each other for a year already and she liked him very much. She still remembered the day they met.

***

The girl was walking down the street before going to Rosie's Emporium. Oddly, Franklin's name was crossed out with a cross made in white paint. This is something to arouse curiosity.

Approaching the modest store, Charlotte opened the door and let herself into the room filled with clothes.

Rosie was a very talented seamstress, the best in New Orleans and therefore, being an acquaintance of her mother, she agreed to be the dressmaker for the Magne family. Such an opportunity cannot be refused, right?

"Miss Rosie? It's me Charlotte. Are you there?"

After asking this question, footsteps were heard from the upper floor of the place. A woman in a long dress in 1860s style came down the stairs.

"Charlotte my dear child, what brings you in my humble store?" Rosie asked with a big smile.

"Oh nothing, really. I just wanted to say hi and buy some new clothes. You know? For my parents' wedding anniversary."

"Oh yes! I have exactly what you need!"

Rosie enthusiastically walked upstairs to finally come downstairs with a bag. Said object contained a salmon pink dress with a white gradient at the bottom and there were also black shoes with flat heels. Charlotte was amazed.

"It's wonderful, thank you Miss Rosie!"

She gave a loving kiss of thanks on the cheek of the older woman who smiled at the childish action and prepared to leave when a man came down the stairs.

"Rosie, I think I found the perfect piece of clothing-" He stopped speaking when he saw the young woman holding a paper bag firmly about to leave the store.

"Sorry, I didn't know Miss Magne would be present." He sighed still keeping his smile.

"If I had known, I would have dressed better."

"Don't apologize sir but... Who are-"

"Alastor, pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart, quite a pleasure!" He didn't let her finish and moved closer to the young blonde pressing her face against his.

"Don't mind him Charlotte, he's invasive all the time…" Rosie spoke in an exasperated breath.

The ambiance was palpable. Charlotte said nothing because of the discomfort this man was causing her, clinging to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looking at her with narrowed eyes in her direction and a big smile with his lower lip tucked in. Rosie only watched Alastor's attempts to make the young woman uncomfortable, which succeeded.

How funny to watch, she thought.

"Right…" Charlotte finally spoke, carefully withdrawing the man's arm.

"I should go Miss Rosie, Anthony won't be happy if I hang out." She apologized and ran for the exit.

Why should we always try to make her uncomfortable no matter what the situation? If she had to remember every situation similar to this, the list would be endless.

Charlotte still held the bag against her chest, she was running at full speed to Congo Square, the meeting place of her and Anthony.

She got there after five minutes, short of breath and sweaty, but she did it.

"Why did you take so long? I had time to smoke two cigarettes!"

Anthony was a man, Italian, effeminate around the edges and has the distinction of having one brown eye and one blue eye.

"Sorry... I just had a very embarrassing moment with a stranger."

"Did you fuck?" He asked, laughing.

She tends to forget that this man was vulgar and didn't mince his words.

"No?..."

"Raahh... do you seriously intend to stay virgin all your life?! You're an _atropa belladonna_ baby, you could have all the men and women in the world at your feet just by snapping your fingers! " He remarked.

"Tony, there's more in life than sex…" Charlotte sighed.

Anthony feigned an expression of shock and he put his hand on his chest and gasped air for the drama.

"How dare you?!"

Charlotte, bored, look at him before laughing at her friend's stupidity.

"We should go back to Baton Rouge now. The party is tonight and we need to be presentable." Charlotte spoke.

* * *

The party was going normally, Lucifer and Lilith were dancing in the center of the room, Vagatha was watching the place and Anthony and Charlotte were relaxing over a glass of champagne.

"May I join in your conversation my dear friends?" Spoke a man's voice.

Stopping laughing instantly, the two blondes turned in the direction of the voice. Charlotte knew that voice belonged to this man from Rosie's Emporium.

"Good evening, Mr. Alastor."

"Good evening Charlotte!" He spoke more happily than she did.

"Charls? Do you know him _personally_?" Anthony asked still incredulous to see who was standing in front of him.

"Yes, we met two hours ago at Rosie's Emporium. This is the same man who invaded my personal space!"

Boredom reigned over Charlotte's face and voice. She didn't really know Alastor but she didn't like him very much. Anthony on the other hand, was amazed. Alastor, New Orleans' most famous man, stood before him. His voice was even better in real life than through this radio that he, Charlotte and Vagatha were listening to in their free time.

"Charlotte, it's Alastor, the Radio Demon! You know, the guy we listen to all the time!"

Charlotte's eyes widened. Had she just spoken rudely to the person she listened to and admired?

"Really?! Oh I'm sincerely sorry for my more than rude behavior Mr. Alastor! This won't happen again..."

She kept her eyes lowered, ashamed of this moment.

"Don't apologize my dear."

"Your voice sounds so different on the radio…" She mumbled. She looked up to see him smile sweetly. She finally straightened up, smiling a little.

Alastor took a glass of champagne before leaning against the wall. Lots of people were dancing, only caring about having fun. The young blonde woman watched her parents dance in the center of the room. Lilith was dancing gracefully, spinning in Lucifer's arms, her red black striped dress that hugged her curves so nicely lifting up a bit, showing her generous curves.

They were both smiling at each other, this party is perfect, all appreciable guests, a good atmosphere and everyone was in a good mood.

Charlotte sighed. She secretly wished that one day she would be in her mother's shoes and dance with the man of her life.

"It's nice to see everyone erase their worries for an evening, isn't it?" Alastor pointed out.

"Don't you want us to watch them suffer instead?" Charlotte asked with a wicked little smile on her angelic face.

"Quite a tempting offer considering we have only just met." He smiles just as wickedly. Maybe these two were meant to get along. And just with this simple sentence, the three young people had left to torment the guests.

***

Charlotte chuckled softly at the memory.

She will never forget this party.

The young woman took a toast from the plate in front of her and bit into her bread. She really liked these buttered toast and will probably never let go.

"By the way dad, I was planning on going hunting today. May I?"

Charlotte asked quietly. There was no reason for him to refuse, she was experienced and always hunted the biggest deer she could find with her lucky rifle. His father's gift for his eighteenth birthday.

"Sorry girl, with these disgusting motherfuckers in the wild it is very unwise for a girl to walk alone in the undergrowth."

Her father was very strict about the health of his family and employees.

Charlotte would reply by telling him that she had a rifle, but she was taken aback by her friend's proposal.

"She will be with me, Vagatha and Anthony. We will watch over her." He promised him.

Lucifer thought for a few seconds, noting the positives and negatives.

On the one hand, Vagatha was good at melee, Anthony is a mafia boy who never walks around without a weapon on him and Alastor was smart and will take pleasure in exterminating a soul as miserable as it is. The three knew how to fight and would be the perfect candidates to ensure her protection.

On the other hand, the young Salvadorian quickly lost her temper, the blond boy had no sense of respect and the radio host laughed at the misfortune of others, no matter who it might be. In addition they will be alone in a forest.

Come to think of it, they are the only real "dangers" in the New Orleans forest.

"Okay that's okay. Just a walk, no one will hunt anything. Did I make myself clear?"

"Dad, I'm eighteen, you two can trust me, nothing will happen to me!" Charlotte replied confidently.

The two parents looked at each other unconvinced but said nothing. They just watched their only daughter laugh with Alastor while devouring her breakfast. This finished, the blonde rose quickly from the table, running up to her bedroom to do her hair and put on a decent outfit.

She finally arrived with a black and pale pink shirt as well as a black skirt and black shoes.

The two friends left the residence and arrived at the gate, where Vagatha and Anthony were waiting for them.

"Vaggie? Tony? I thought your presence was just an excuse Mr. Alastor made up."

Charlotte was surprised to see her two dearest friends waiting for them both. Vagatha always wore simple outfits, she was a believer and often went to church to pray and even make forgiveness for the sin of others. Despite her strong temper, she was gentle with those close to her, especially Charlotte. She saw her as her little sister to protect or something like that she thought.

"No little doll, your beloved announcer has planned it." Anthony replied indifferently.

Charlotte's face took on a red tint. She never shared her feelings with anyone, deeming them unnecessary and childish. But her 'beloved announcer' was new. She didn't see Alastor like that. Either way, she won't be the best choice he can have. This man was always surrounded by beautiful ladies, or charming men for that matter. She had to pull herself together and not imagine her darkest and immoral thoughts that she was hiding deep inside her being.

"Mr. Alastor is not my 'beloved announcer' as you say so well Anthony!" She said through clenched teeth.

Vagatha was smiling softly. Her friend was more than adorable when she was embarrassed. Then her gaze turned to Alastor. The man smiled widely and made this funny expression when he was amused at the misfortune of those close to him. She had to admit that she didn't like Alastor much but she ended up putting up with him and his questionable jokes after multiple attempts by the blonde woman to persuade her that he wasn't that bad. Alastor didn't like her much either anyway, he just remained courteous. He couldn't stand all this religious stuff, if God really exists, why didn't he do anything when he prayed for his help?

"It doesn't matter what you say Charlie, but you're not cheating on me!"

Anthony was grinning mockingly, holding back his laughter that would be heard all over the street, turning the heads of the curious who wondered what was so funny.

Charlotte frowned. As much as she loved Anthony, she would be ready to beat him to death just to make him withdraw what he had just said. But she took a deep breath so as not to create a riot. Vagatha looked at her friend again and patted her on the shoulder to signal her to calm down.

"Sabes lo molesto que es ese idiota, Charlotte. Respira, estará bien..." She whispered tenderly to the pretty girl with the long blond hair.

Vagatha also knew how to calm Charlotte down. The blonde had learned some Spanish to understand what she was saying and to be able to communicate without the others understanding.

"Tienes razón Vagatha. ¡Gracias!" She in turn communicated to the brunette. The girls both laughed. The puzzled faces of the boys were priceless.

The group got into the car and drove off.

The trip went quietly, everything was laughs and sing until reaching the forest step. This place full of greenery is known to be quiet, the forest had a lot of animals. Deer for example, there were a lot of them. They were also the favorite animals of Charlotte and Alastor.

Getting out of the vehicle and walking calmly through the forest, the group spoke quietly.

Nothing would spoil this day, Charlotte thought.

After all, it was Sunday, her best friends were there and they had seen a couple of deer with their fawn. An adorable image, really.

Here they come to the Mississippi River, a place full of alligators ready to eat you. However, they were not afraid, for several years they even considered them as domestic animals. Sort of.

They were walking along the river now, watching these sleepy, calm animals.

"Hey, you there! Stop!"

The four concerned looked up to the voice calling them. There were three scruffy, bearded men with slight signs of drunkenness.

One of the men walked closer with bencal steps towards Alastor.

"You there the four-eyed, you don't have a little money, I'm hungry!"

His trembling voice clearly indicated that this man must be desperate.

Alastor's eye twisted in disgust. He had never seen someone so disgusting in his life. Never losing that big smile on his face, he spoke calmly.

"Sorry my good sir but I don't have any money on me, neither do my fellows."

The man opposite was insistent, and the boredom on Alastor's face was present.

The other two men approached their friend.

"Come on, they have nothing, we're leaving." One of them said while taking the shoulders of his insistent friend.

The other man, who passed the other two approached the young blonde with a smirk.

"Doesn't little Magne have any money?"

"No sir. I came with empty hands." She replied softly.

Something was wrong with these men. Charlotte knew, maybe poverty affected them mentally.

He finally moved towards Alastor who had his hands behind his back, clenched in fist so as not to lose control.

"In that case, DIE!" He shouted.

The three men took out broken glass bottles and ran towards Alastor. The brunette wasn't expecting it and his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden attack.

Anthony, who was watching in silence with Vagatha behind him, pulled a gun from his black coat and shot the man inches away from Alastor with his arm raised ready to stick his broken bottle down his throat. The bullet hit the individual's forehead and came out the back of his head. He died instantly.

Vagatha couldn't believe her eyes, this man she thought was good had just killed a man in front of her eyes and in cold blood. She brought both hands to her mouth to refrain from screaming. She was paralyzed by the shock and watched the inert body whose head was bathed in blood. A similar expression was on the faces of the two friends of the deceased.

Coming out of her trance, Vagatha slapped Anthony, making him turn his head. He looked at the one-eyed girl with a hard look in his eyes of different colors.

"What did you do?! He's dead, you killed him!" She yelled.

For his part, Anthony was not impressed by the reaction of the girl. He laughed darkly and brought his face closer to hers, resting the tips of his fingers to her lips.

"My dear Vagatha, so naive... This is not the first time, and as far as I know... You already did too, right toots?" He laughs cynically.

He would call her a hypocrite if the mood took him, but her scared, tearful face at the horrible experience she was trying to forget was more than enough for him. She lowered her eyes and said nothing more, she would only make her case worse. The Italian simply smiles, satisfied with his victory.

Closer to the corpse, Charlotte stood there. Motionless.

This red color that reminded her of that fuzzy night in this forest in the middle of the storm in the mountains of the Alps twelve years ago. As beautiful as the color could be, she still found it scary. She wasn't afraid of red in general, just carmine red, the color of blood. This color that turn brown after a while.

"He's dead, BAND OF BITCH!!!"

The two enraged survivors were going to kill all four of them. They were so close, they were going to shred them and eat them to provide for themselves. But a hand stopped them.

Charlotte had a blank expression in her dark eyes. Her body acted on its own, telling her that if she didn't do anything, she would see again that color that frightened her so much staining her clothes again.

"Don't touch them." She says firmly.

Both men were impressed by the phenomenal strength of this apparently weak girl. They struggled with all their might. Without success.

The young blonde finally released them before taking their bottle and shoving them into the skull of one of the men who fell unconscious on the damp ground.

The second man tried to escape but an unknown force held him back. Just like if we had taken his feet and stuck them to the ground. Charlotte walked slowly, her back curved and her blonde locks falling over half of her face. She was smiling grimly.

"Where do you think you're going? The game has only just begun!" Her tone of voice was just as dark.

No one did anything to stop her, this new Charlotte was scary.

She cupped the man's face and planted her fingernails in it, tearing the skin and leaving red marks that drew blood that indicated her footsteps. He screamed in pain and kept trying to run. The blonde woman brought her hands up and down the now crying man's mouth and parted each part of his jaw at disproportionate distances, the flesh slowly tearing apart and with even more force, Charlotte tore the jaw out from the man and threw her to the ground.

She approached the mutiled man and with her teeth and with a sharp blow, tore off his jugular, her hands buried very deep in his shoulders. She finally moved away, only to take one of the pieces of broken glass on the ground and plant it repeatedly in the chest of the stranger. She did the same to the one on the floor, who woke up to the sharp pain running through his body before dying too.

Charlotte slowly stood up, a maniacal smile playing on her lips. Her face was stained with blood and so was his clothes.

Vagatha looked at her friend. She was looking at her smile and the look in her eyes. That look she had herself had several years ago after slaughtering her own family. Anthony didn't know what to say or do. If he approached her she would kill him, believing he was a possible enemy. He looked at Alastor who seemed excited about this bloody murder.

 _"How can that motherfucker appreciate such a sight? It makes me nauseous!"_ He thought.

Alastor approached the younger girl and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Charlotte, darling are you okay?" He asked, shaking her several times.

She didn't answer, her gaze still focused on the void. Then, finally, she passed out, falling into the arms of the man and staining his clothes with the blood of the victims at the same time. Alastor held her tight, lest she end up hurting herself in some way.

"I live a few steps away, let's take her home."

Then with his few words, he guided them through the forest towards his home. The road was calm, their minds confused.

What had happened to the sweet little blonde they had known?

* * *

Charlotte opened her eyes. She didn't recognize the walls of her bedroom, there was a fireplace in front of her, the flames dancing in front of her to warm the room.

She got up and found that she was sleeping on a sofa. Looking around the room, she saw a large window that gave a view of the forest.

The forest.

She remembered what happened there. From the pleasant stroll along the river to the murder of three men living in this forest.

She had killed someone. Worse, she did it without problem and even worse, she did not regret. These idiots had insulted them and tried to kill her dear announcer. Did she do it because of rage? By fear ? She didn't know but she had enjoyed every drop of blood spilled in these woods.

"Oh my God what have I done?" She sobbed silently.

Looking down at her lower body she noticed that she was not wearing her clothes from this morning. Instead, she wore a shirt too big for her buttoned up completely with nothing underneath. She needed to calm down, her tears clouded her vision and she was slowly starting to panic.

"You are finally awake my dear."

She would recognize that voice and that accent anywhere.

"Mr. Alastor."

He looked calm with his two cups of coffee in his hands. He sat down on the sofa and with his gaze, Charlotte understood that she had to sit down too.

"Long day, isn't it?" He asked to calm the woman down a bit.

"Long day? Have I slept so long?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, so I thought a cup of coffee should wake you up a bit."

He handed her the cup, which she took and took a sip. She was already feeling better. She moaned in satisfaction at the warmth of the coffee rushing down her throat and into her stomach. She thanked him softly and took another sip.

"Where are my clothes Mr. Alastor? And who owns this shirt?"

Alastor looked at Charlotte's embarrassed face. What was she embarrassed about?

"Thrown, your friends couldn't get the blood to get rid of so I gave you one of my shirts. Only your underwear remains intact."

She sighed, even redder than before.

"Don't be embarrassed, only Vagatha saw them, and Anthony took charge of trying to clean up." He spoke calmly, finally taking a sip of the hot drink in his hands.

"I should go home sir! My parents must be very mad at me for not came back home in time!"

She put her cup down on one of the sofa cushions and almost even fall when she got up in the process. She quickly found the front door and slammed the door in her haste.

Vagatha and Anthony looked at her confused. The two were sitting next to each other with Anthony's jacket on the one-eyed brunette's shoulders. Both admired the moonlight.

"Sorry to bother you, I thought you were gone and-" She was interrupted by Vagatha.

"Charlotte, don't worry. Go back inside, we need to talk."

Charlotte's heart tightened in her chest. She was going to be arrested for murder and reported by her own friends. She finally moved and stomped back inside the cabin followed by Anthony and Vagatha.

Alastor was still waiting on the sofa, his arms crossed and one leg over the other. He heard the footsteps of several people and he knew who it was.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we should talk about what happened this morning." He said seriously.

Anthony was not looking at anything other than Vagatha hugging Charlotte. Both were afraid of losing the girl and they knew that Alastor being serious would not do any good.

"No one should ever know about this, ever. From now on you won't accept anyone into your circle of friends, it will have to remain closed until further notice. Understood?"

Nobody says anything. The three were thinking about the consequences this might have around them. But it was surely the right thing to do.

Alastor took a piece of paper from his pants and handed it to the three people standing in front of him.

"Sign this paper and our deal will be scelled." He was grinning ear to ear and also handed them a fountain pen kept in his other pants pocket.

The three looked at each other with suspicious eyes. How could a simple paper solve their problems?

Charlotte gently took the paper, the sentence written by Alastor was simple.

"We, Charlotte, Vagatha and Anthony, are fully committed to never revealing what happened in the New Orleans bayou."

Could these seemingly simple sentences really solve everything?

She finally took the pen with the other hand and signed the paper then handed it to Vagatha who did the same and then to Anthony, who looked at it hesitantly and then handed the paper back to the brown man in front of him.

"I won't sign your paper."

Vagatha sighed in exasperation.

"Sign that damn paper Anthony! I want to go home."

The blond boy snatched the paper from Alastor's hands and signed it quickly.

"So, it's a deal then?" He smiled as he picked up the paper, folding it and threw it in the air. Said paper burnt and turned to ashes under the astonished eyes of the three young people.

"Yes, we have a deal Mr. Alastor." Charlotte spoke softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions :
> 
> Atropa belladonna : Beautiful fatal woman
> 
> It's also a plant used as cosmetics in 1700s.
> 
> Sabes lo molesto que es ese idiota, Charlotte. Respira, estará bien... : You know he's an idiot, Charlotte. Breath, it will be ok...
> 
> Tienes razón Vagatha. ¡Gracias! : You're right Vagatha. Thank you!
> 
> Next chapter will come soon :D


	2. The Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte sings for an audition and fight again.

A new day was beginning at Baton Rouge. 

Tomorrow is an other day, right? Even after yesterday's fiasco. 

Charlotte woke up with a strange headache. As if a jackhammer were hitting the walls of her skull with its beak. Pain that was unbearable to her. 

With a great effort she got up from her bed. She felt dirty. 

The day before she came in through the window and didn't even bother to change into a nightgown. It didn't bother her more than that, in fact, Alastor's shirt was comfortable to wear and had his natural scent permeating the garment. 

She looked at herself in the mirror wearing this shirt. She was very cute in it. Shifting her body to the bathroom behind a door next to the mirror, she undresses and turns on the bath water. Her headache was increasing minute by minute to the point where she found it difficult to walk. But she still made the effort. At least to get to her closet. 

With her clothes chosen and the tub full enough, she sat in it. 

She sighed in satisfaction, the heat of the bath infiltrating her skin and making it moist. She could already feel her headache diminishing. Charlotte took the soap and brushed it over her naked body. 

"Cinnamon scent soap? I'll have to thank Millie later." 

She finally allowed herself to smile. Millie was one of the many housekeepers at Magne Mansion and was very motherly to anyone. She was married to Moxxie, a man in a company close to her father's. IMP or something like that. She remembered the times when she asked her father and his friends about their profession. They've always been distant on the subject and sometimes they didn't even bother to answer.

Now she thinks she knows what her father is doing. He's not doing charity that's for sure. 

Despite what happened in the forest she will not take his head. She won't yell at him and cry for those people he hurt. No. She will pretend she doesn't know anything and life will resume. 

Coming out of the bath, she saw with horror what was on her thigh. A red voodoo symbol was inscribed on the top of her thigh and she hadn't even noticed it.

Charlotte knew about voodoo. Magic is something that has been passed down through each generation on the main branch of her family. It was her grandfather Josef who taught his wife and Lucifer black magic. Lucifer also introduced his wife and only daughter to the dark arts. Despite her great adaptability to things, Charlotte couldn't do much in magic other than controlling her shadow and summoning flames within 200 yards. 

It is incredible will you say it? Yes, for the uninitiated but for the Magne, she was the weak link. 

Memories of her father's disappointed face because the girl was unable to do more with her shadow came back to her mind. 

_"You're a failure. A shame for our last name, Charlotte."_ Her father told her after she sacrificed a hen for a failed ritual. 

Her father loved her, of course. But it was still a needle in the heart to hear him say that. 

She took a deep breath so as not to panic. She hadn't made a ritual sacrifice for five years so there was no way she owed anything. 

She should ask her parents why the presence of such a symbol was present. 

* * *

"A malfunction of your powers? It seems pretty hard to believe." Lilith spoke, looking at her only daughter's thigh. 

She was inspecting in detail the symbol on Charlotte's porcelain skin. She wouldn't say it out loud but she's never seen it in her life. 

This stuff is strange to say the least. When Lucifer taught his wife magic he never told her about such a thing.

"I must confess that I have never seen such a thing in my life, honey. I'm sorry." She said in a low voice. 

"Don't apologize mom, you have the right not to know."

The young woman smiled softly and put her dress back on before leaving the room.

Lilith watched her daughter silently leave the room. She felt that whatever happened, it wouldn't work. 

"My dear Charlotte... Be careful above all. I refuse to lose you a second time."

* * *

Charlotte was standing behind the curtains. She took a deep breath before exhaling. Today would be her chance to realize her dream: to sing on stage. 

But for that she would have to pass the audition. Yes, an audition, certainly in a bar but it's still an audition.

Vagatha brushed Charlotte's long hair, being careful not to hurt her by pulling on it. Just over a week ago, at Alastor's suggestion, she applied to audition to become the new Mockingbird singer. The Mockingbird was an entertainment establishment most of the time and alcohol was permitted. 

Vagatha huffed to calm her nerves. She didn't want Charlotte to ridicule herself with her enthusiasm. She put the brush down and the blonde turned back to face her friend. 

"Are you ready?" She asked looking her straight in the eye. 

"Yes, let's do it!" 

"Remember you can back off now Charlie, don't feel you have to!" She tried one last time to convince her that it wasn't a good idea. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes, she loved Vagatha but her overprotective attitude was something that bothered her most of the time. 

"Come on Vaggie, you and I know how singing is the biggest part of my life! You just have to trust me, I'll win this audition." 

Vagatha knew Charlotte loved singing and wanted to make it her profession, but she knew the dangers of singing here. The blonde didn't seem to know behind the scenes. At night this place gave rise to prostitution and with Charlotte's pretty face and pretty body, she would end up as a prostitute before she even knew it. Even though Alastor had made a tantalizing offer to Charlotte, Vagatha was not fooled. Who knows what this sick man would want to see from the heiress of Magne fortune. 

Charlotte smiles determinedly before putting both hands between the curtains, ready to step onto the stage and sing. 

"Charlotte?" Called Vagatha. She was going to tell her something but she stopped in her tracks. "You're going to crush them hon!" She smiles. 

Charlotte nodded and suddenly opened the curtains. The sound of metal rubbing against each other caused the heads of those present seated at the round wooden tables or at the bar to turn. Everyone was curious about what the Magne girl was doing on the stage of an establishment like this. 

The music began to play.

Electroswing music. The fast pace gave the audience a glint of joy in their eyes, eager to know what the little one has in store. Her feet starting to move on their own on the floor, she raised her arms and circled around herself, letting the music carry her along. Her footsteps brought her to the forefront, she picked up the microphone and began to sing. 

**When I was a little girl**

**I would tap and I would twirl**

**And my dream was to move on**

**While dancing all over the world**

**But I was struck with a disease**

**That brought me down onto my knees**

**Losing all of my desires**

**And losing all my hopes and dreams**

Her footsteps having stopped at the edge of the stage, she sat down on the edge and continued to sing with her head down. 

**No, you can't stop me**

**'cause it's still not the end**

**(Give up dancing)**

**'Cause this is what my baby said**

Her powerful voice, fitting perfectly with the music played by the orchestra in the background, made her magnificent. 

Lifting her head slightly, she saw the table where Vagatha decided to sit. She threw both thumbs up in encouragement. Charlotte was on a roll and she wasn't going to stop.

**If you can dance with your feet**

**Then move your arms to the beat**

**You can dance and dance**

**Still can dance, dance, dance**

**Who says you cannot tap**

**When you can tap with a clap**

**I can dance, dance, dance**

**Still can dance, dance, dance**

**Though I can't, I'm still dancing anyway.**

She got up and walked off the stage. She was no longer dancing. She only took confident steps, stopping at Vagatha's table, where she was now producing a melody by tapping with her free hand on the wood.

**Starting from my chest**

**And slowly reaching to my head**

**Oh, this monster left mе paralysed**

**Continuing to spread**

**I could barely movе my hands**

**It's like all movement had been banned**

**My whole body was all stuck**

**Like I was sinking in the sand**

**No, you can't stop me 'cause it's still not the end**

**(Give up dancing)**

**'Cause this is what my baby said**

She returned to the stage and sat down on the edge like not long ago. No longer using her hand, she held her microphone firmly in both hands.

**If you can dance with your arms**

**Then use your voice as a charm**

**You can dance, dance, dance**

**Still can dance, dance, dance**

**Who says you can't at all**

**When you can dance with a call**

**I can dance, dance, dance**

**Still can dance, dance, dance**

**Though I can't, I'm still dancing**

**anyway**

The instrumental break was playing and Charlotte got up to dance again. Her footsteps still being so smooth, she turned and walked off the stage again, approaching a man with a hat. She took it and put it on her head before dancing around the tables.

**Give up dancing**

**Give up dancing**

**Give up dancing**

**Do, do, do, do, dibbity, bow, oh**

**Give up dancing**

Her gaze fell on Anthony and Alastor sitting next to the one-eyed brunette, the two of them enjoying the show as well. Continuing to sing, she approached them and took their hand to make them dance with her.

**If you can dance, don't you dread**

**You still can dance in your head**

**You can dance, dance, dance**

**Still can dance, dance, dance**

**And just as she said**

**I'm still dancing though I'm dead**

**I can dance, dance, dance**

**Still can dance, dance, dance**

**No, woah**

And just like that the song ended.

The audience looked at the young blonde woman with disbelieving expressions on their faces. What had they thought of it? 

A general silence reigned in the room. "Woah…" someone started. "That was amazing!" 

Applause from all present echoed in the room as well as several whistles. 

Charlotte had no words to describe what she was feeling. She had won over the audience with just one song! 

"We are proud of you Charlotte, attagirl." Alastor whispered in her ear. 

Her face turned completely red from such proximity. She turned to look at him reproachfully but he had already moved away towards the stage. 

Anthony walked over to her and ruffled her hair before congratulating her. 

"What a show dolly face! I can't wait to sing with you!" He said with a wink. 

"Sing? Do you sing Tony?" With a smirk he nodded before pulling the two women by the arm and dragging them backstage. Mimzy was waiting for them for the verdict. She was the owner of the Mockingbird and the one who will decide the new singer. She also sang and was the main attraction of the establishment before moving on to owner of the Mockingbird. She sings many times but not as much as before. 

Alastor was talking happily with her. They had been friends for a very long time. Eight years maybe? Nobody knew but not everyone cared anyway. 

"Ha! Charlotte, honey, you remember Mimzy Hannigan right?" He asked with his big smile. "She's a very good friend of mine." 

"You've told me about her a few times but I've never met her."

She approached the smaller woman and extended her hand, which she took with pleasure. 

"It's a pleasure Miss Hannigan!" Charlotte smiled from ear to ear, happy to meet someone Alastor held in his heart. Mimzy smiled as widely as she did, this girl was more than polite and on top of that she was a pretty little thing. The pride of her parents surely. 

"Push you idiots! I have an interview to pass!" Spoke a haughty feminine voice.

"And shit..." Vagatha whispered. 

"Fuck... not this again..." Anthony sighed. 

A woman with lots of makeup and short blonde hair walked up to them followed by a shorter man with large glasses on his face. The man looked harmless in comparison to the taller woman. 

"Hey here, if it's not the Radio Demon, the bitch, the tranny and the Espelette pepper!" She spoke in her mocking voice. 

The woman was standing in front of them now, smirking. She looked at the newcomer who was staring her up and down. 

_"Those red cheeks and those black eyes"_

She brought her face closer to the younger girl. 

"A new recruit? People leave faster than they come Mimzy..." She turned her head to Mimzy. 

"Get out of my establishment Katie, don't make me call Husk!" 

Her warning fell on deaf ears, as Katie knew that most of the time Husk was either asleep on the bar or drinking like a ditch. Even though he was a World War veteran, these visions of death left irreparable consequences on this poor man. 

Charlotte, noticing the discomfort of the moment, decided that it would be necessary to start again on a good basis to avoid any conflict between the madwoman in front of her and Mimzy. 

"Hi my name is Charlotte?..." She asked doubtfully and raising her hand, hoping she would shake it. "Pleased to meet you-" 

"You can stop there and remove your hand. I don't touch the lousy ones." She spoke with her head held high and with her finger pointed to Charlotte's developed chest. "You may be from upper class but know that it has no value to me." 

Charlotte felt very small in front of this vulgar woman. "I'm far too rich and influential to give a damn. All because a so-called 'princess' has set foot in this mediocre establishment!" Katie spoke, wiggling her hips and making quotes with her fingers to accentuate the word princess.

Charlotte was indeed considered a princess. Her parents were the most powerful people in the America and were considered a bit of a king and queen. Apple Daddy was proud to wear this title, he liked to think of himself as such. Not Charlotte, however. She didn't like having her title and status used to classify her. "Don't take shit from other people" he kept telling her over and over. I think the expression should apply now. 

"Enough Katie." 

The woman mentioned turned her head to Alastor. 

"Are you defending your wife Al? Is she _that_ weak?" 

She sneered and walked over to him, the click of her high heels echoing against the floor. 

"I'm NOT weak Killjoy! And I don't need anyone!" Charlotte spoke with determination. 

Katie ignored her and looked up at Alastor who was looking at her in annoyance. 

"You must really love fucking her, right? I can very well imagine the scene of her screaming and crying your name..."

Alastor tilted his face to Katie's and spoke quietly so no one could hear. 

"If you don't go now I'll kill you right away dear." 

Katie just laughed at the man, was he really threatening her? 

"Don't make fun of Mr. Alastor, got it?! BITCH." 

Katie instantly stopped laughing and looked at the girl with a shocked look, as did everyone else present. With an awkward laugh and an "oops," Charlotte placed her hands behind her back like a guilty child caught in the act. Her nervous smile at the mistake she had just made and the light sweat on her forehead really made her look childish.

Katie frowned and groaned in anger. She was going to make her regret her words. Charlotte's expression changed to give way to the fearful expression that indicated her huge mistake. 

She threw herself on her and the little blonde narrowly dodged. 

It wasn't much of a fight if I may say so. Katie relentlessly tried to strike and Charlotte dodged all punches nimbly.

 _"Why don't you defend yourself?"_ Asked a mocking voice in her head. 

_"You are stronger than her so go wild!"_ The same voice spoke. Charlotte thought she would go mad. Now she hears voices. This day cannot be worse. 

_"Whether you like it or not I will eliminate her for you..."_

"Wait wha-" She immediately stopped talking. 

Her vision became cloudy and she felt herself pass out. 

Yet she didn't, she even felt better, powerful, even unbeatable. Was it the voice in her head that took over? 

Katie took advantage of this moment when she was not moving to finally be able to give her a blow in the face. But Charlotte dodged it again and tripped it up, causing her to fall pathetically to the ground. Charlotte put one foot in the crook of Katie's spine and took both of her arms to lift it in her direction with the intention of breaking it. 

"I don't touch bitches you know?" She laughs darkly. 

The scene began again. Charlotte was going to kill someone again. 

The group did nothing because the girl was just dodging the blows but now it was time to act. 

_"os ruptor"_

Katie felt her bones crack under Charlotte's weight. A wave of pain passed through her body paralyzed. She would have screamed in pain, but her pride stopped her. Who the hell is this girl? 

Horrified screams from those present in the backstage brought Charlotte out of her trance. She released Katie's arm and slowly pulled back. She ran her hand over her mouth and took a deep breath. Katie has long passed out now, spitting blood from her mouth and sinking onto the marble floor beneath them. 

"Baby? Are you okay?" Anthony asked cautiously. 

Charlotte using violence was surprising to say the least, but it was already more reassuring that she didn't kill her like these men.

"Charls?" 

Charlotte still didn't answer. What was wrong with her for acting so unsightly? 

Anthony took Charlotte in his arms and gently stroked her head to calm her down. She really needed this. The warmth of his embrace made her breathe a sigh of relief, even though she considered herself a monster, someone would always be there to support her. She finally wrapped both her arms around Anthony and rested her head against his chest. 

"Come on Charlotte, let's talk quietly." Vagatha suggested. 

Anthony carried her in his arms like a child and she instinctively curled her legs behind his back for support as he walked towards one of the lodges.

* * *

"It is UNACCEPTABLE!" Mimzy shouted from her desk. 

When Vagatha closed the door behind them, she had taken Alastor by the wrist and led him to her office. 

"She was more than upset, my dear." He tried to make her resonate. 

He was the cause of all Charlotte's worries. She treated him like a child even though he was eight years older than her and had hurt her (without doing it on purpose) when they first started a friendship. For him the most surprising thing is that Charlotte loved him anyway. Yes, she was in love with him, she just doesn't know it yet. That's the kind of stuff he said to Rosie when she asked what was going on between them at Alastor. 

"Upset? UPSET?! Do you break someone's bones when you're upset Al?!" She let go angrily. 

"Charlotte is an extraordinary woman, it's true... But I will talk to her, I promise." 

Mimzy calmed down a bit, impressed by Alastor's peace of mind. 

She looked at him with a certain sadness in her blue eyes. His face showed everything. She really loved Alastor and it hurt to know that his dreams of the future weren't going to be with her but rather with a strange kid who had just entered the world of work. 

The moment Charlotte started lashing out at the mad reporter, her opinion of her changed dramatically. Going from model girl to bloodthirsty monster. What did Alastor think she didn't have? She could sing, dance, play an instrument and had run an establishment for two years! In addition she made a lot of money with her work. While Charlotte always had everything at her disposal thanks to her wealth and her education.

There is a difference between the difficult route and the easy route. 

Mimzy rubbed her eyes in frustration. She can't wait for this day to end and she can rest at home. 

"Let's go get Katie now." 

* * *

Vagatha massaged Charlotte's shoulders in the hope that she would speak. The poor girl had just committed another atrocity and it was starting to weigh on her. 

"It's useless toots... She refuses to speak." 

Despite Anthony's attempts to get her away from Charlotte, she wanted to keep trying. 

Charlotte was staring into space and seemed out of touch with reality. 

Anthony looked around him. The lodge was well decorated, all of the walls were purple with mahogany wood furniture and all three were in front of a mirror. 

"Come on, Vags… We should go home now. I don't want to see naked girls approaching us!" 

The brunette closed her eyes and stood up towards Anthony to leave. It was hopeless. 

"Vagatha…" Charlotte called weakly. 

Her eyes widened. She could hear her again. She swallowed a lump in her throat that she didn't know she was keeping and turned to the blonde girl. 

"My day started strangely you know? I feel like when it comes to Mr. Alastor... I... Something in me makes me act differently. And after the events of yesterday... I start to question my beliefs. This morning I woke up to this."

Charlotte turned to face the her friends and Vagatha walked over. Incredible concern expressed in her eyes and Charlotte knew the best thing to do was to tell a believer about it. So she pulled up her skirt and Vagatha gasped at the horror before her. She did not know if she herself should speak with the priest of the church to help her friend. 

"Charlotte… What is it?…" She stammered her words. 

"Seems like a sign in occult beliefs. Am I wrong?" Anthony asked with a calm that Vagatha would like to have. 

"Yes that's it." 

"Why the hell do you have this thing on your right thigh?" 

Charlotte looked down, she had asked the same question this morning. If she ever told her two friends what her family has been doing for at least fifty years now... She wouldn't even dare imagine their reaction. Especially Vagatha's. 

She did not know. She didn't have to say it out loud for Vagatha and Anthony to understand. The one-eyed woman approached Charlotte and put both hands on her shoulders. She gave her a confident smile and the two girls looked each other straight in the eye. 

"We'll go see the priest tonight, okay? He knows all kinds of magic so he'll probably know what to do." 

She nodded and stood up towards the door but was stopped by Anthony. 

"If you haven't already, don't tell Smiles about it, doll." His gaze was serious. 

Charlotte was going to ask why but the words didn't come out. So she just left the room only to see Alastor come up to her. 

"Good news Charlotte. You are a new worker of the Mockingbird!" He smiled as hard as he could and spread his arms like the dramatic man he was. 

If Charlotte could have smiled she would have. But now... 

"Glad to hear it sir. I'll be back tomorrow for my first day as a singer. See you tomorrow!" 

Then she ran away.

Alastor watched her leave the establishment with a look of utter incomprehension. What an interesting woman she was! His thoughts drifted to other ones but before he locked himself in his perfect little world, a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Cursed be that person who came to interrupt him. 

Vagatha stood behind him with a death look in her eyes. Why is that boring woman always here when he was starting to feel good? He looked away from leaving but a gun stood in front of him. 

"NOT. Another. Step." Anthony spoke, pausing between each word. 

He was about to turn to go in the other direction but a spear was held in front of his face. There he is surrounded by weapons. 

_"Cabrón hijo de perra..."_ Vagatha growled. 

"We know your games... And we're not going to let you hurt Charlotte! You pompous cheesy talk-show shitlord!" Anthony threatend. 

Alastor, unimpressed, wrapped his arms around each one and brought them closer to him. 

"Know my dear 'friends' that if I wanted to hurt my pretty beloved.. **. I would have done so already...** "

Both had their weapons pointed at the ground and their fear was reflected in their eyes. He never would, would he?... 

Either way, his sick smile was scary enough to calm them both. Alastor was a normal man. Okay, who practiced magic, but still. 

He left the Mockingbird under the disconcerted looks of Vagatha and Anthony. 

When he returned home, he settled into his bedroom and pulled a briefcase from under his bed. He put it on the bed and opened it to expose the shirt still soaked in blood as well as other things he stole from her such as some underwear, clothes and a lock of blonde hair that he recovered when he cut her hair one day. 

He was obsessed. Obsessed with this woman who had stolen his dreams from him and made him discover things he didn't know about himself or that he generally didn't like.

He took her white bra that she had been wearing the night before and brought it to his nose. A delicious smell of cinnamon and lavender invaded his nostrils. It was her natural scent. 

"My sweet darling… If only you knew what you were doing to me. Why are you so cruel?" 

He sighed before taking a breath of her delicious scent. He still remembered the moment she slept on her couch and her panties could be seen. He should have stolen it too. He should also have taken her body and made her his when her two friends were taking to the moonlit air. She wouldn't have resisted anyway. 

He took her bloodstained pink shirt and hugged it like it was Charlotte. A hug he dreamed of giving her. How long will its new possessions keep her sweet scent? He didn't know but he will profit while it lasts. 

Finally putting the clothes back in their briefcase, he took off his clothes, exposing his numerous scars that brought back painful memories. He would have to go to bed, his sleepless nights were wreaking havoc on him. The station closed after his murder of one of the employees. 

He took his pajamas and put the pants on before walking to his mirror. A voodoo mark was engraved behind his shoulder. Alastor smiled and finally buttoned the top. His little nocturnal excursions finally allowed him to accomplish what he wanted and Charlotte unconsciously made the task easier. 

"Don't worry honey, it won't be long before you are by my side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Still dancing by OR3O 
> 
> https://youtu.be/AlYdp8P1s6c
> 
> Thank for reading this second chapter !
> 
> Next chapter will come soon :D


	3. A letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter who will change perspectives.

_"Damn Alastor! I liked you better when I only knew your voice!"_ She thought angrily.

The one-eyed brunette walked angrily through the streets invaded by the twilight of New Orleans only lit by a few lampposts arranged every ten meters on the sidewalks. She was fed up, fed up with this idiot always ruining everything.

Charlotte had gone home and was probably sleeping. So she was alone ruminating and throwing all her anger out through quick, strong footsteps echoing the sound of her flat-heeled shoes on the tar. She wanted to scream, run away crying away from this life but she had nowhere to go, her only family was here.

Why was she after Alastor? She knew this brand thing story was his fault. She had no proof, she trusted her instincts.

Vagatha lost her parents at the age of sixteen. Her father was an alcoholic and her mother was depressed. So one day his father killed her mother and Vagatha killed him shortly after. She had a little sister too, as well as a grandmother. Her grandmother was the only real family she had left since her sister disappeared without a trace a year ago.

She stopped in front of an apartment. The building in which it was located was simple, only ten stories high. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for a spontaneous response from the person living inside.

She tried several times but still heard nothing.

"Abuela?" She called, hoping for an answer.

The brunette frowned, she wouldn't blame her, she was an old woman who lived inside this building. She was starting to be desperate, she had to confide in someone who knew magic besides the old priest.

Vagatha and Charlotte had gone to see the old man at Saint Louis Cathedral an hour before but he had given only a few vague answers that Charlotte was protected by her pendant which was in fact a seal. He did not give concrete answers.

She tried the handle and it was not locked. So she opened the door and turned on the light only to scream in horror.

Her grandmother was murdered, the blood flowing from her wound was coagulating and her skin was extremely pale for someone of her skin tone. Vagatha approached the body at high speed and collapsed beside it. She brought both hands to her mouth to keep her sobs from erupting harder than she wanted. Damn ... She would never have thought of seeing the body of one of her family members again in such a short time.

"Abuela..." She chanted her name like a kind of prayer.

Vagatha knew she would be next on the list. If the Devil of New Orleans was after her family, then she would die at his hands as well.

The Devil of New Orleans was a shadowy serial killer. No one knew who he was, no one knew when he struck, but everyone knew that whoever this individual was, he would end up burning in the fiery flames of hell.

A very noble punishment for a monster like him.

Vagatha caught her breath, calming her tears. She will think about calling the authorities to take her rotting body. She had to stay strong, she had a mission to accomplish and she would do it without a hitch.

Her footsteps led her to the small library which contained the books she needed.

She didn't know anything about magic, her grandmother on the other hand...

She took the book on voodoo and its beliefs and opened it to find the page regarding the odd mark on Charlotte's thigh. The more she leafed through the book, the more she began to despair. She turned the pages faster and faster until she found a letter slipped between the pages she was looking for. A letter? Why on earth would there be a letter slipped into a book? Curiosity made her take the letter and she read the front of it.

_To my dearest granddaughter_

Her grandmother has always been a strange woman, but how could she have predicted such a thing? With her hands still shaking she tore the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She opened this paper and her eyes opened wide as she reads the text written in black ink.

_Vagatha, if you ever read this letter it is because I am probably dead._

_I know exactly what you are looking for and that is why I am going to write you the essential information you need. The symbol on your friend's thigh is a claim mark. It appears in people who have sold their soul to a demon. I know Charlotte wouldn't do that. She'll have to do whatever he says. The other mark is not the same as the previous one, it is usually a family symbol, for example, us, Motha, is a moth._

_Be careful my dear, you are the last of our family and I am counting on you to unmask the demon that stole her soul. The procedure is irreversible however, I personally do not know any way to reverse the effect._

_I love you Vagatha, take care of your friend for me._

_María de la Paz Motha_

_PS: Watch out for this radio host, I don't trust him completely._

Vagatha finished reading the letter with difficulty. Her watery eyes blurred and her uncontrollable tremors prevented her from standing. She started to cry again, closing her eyes firmly and letting her tears roll down her cheeks and fall in tiny droplets on the paper, spoiling the writing.

She will find the solution to free Charlotte.

She left the apartment with quick steps and wiped her face with the sleeve of her dress. She had to relax and for that she would have to go with the only person she feels really good with.

* * *

"Vagatha? What are you doing here?" Anthony asked with hidden concern.

The poor woman had her arms tightly wrapped around herself in a hope of comfort that no one would give her. Now she was definitely alone, her grandmother was the only person who could help her and she had just died because of a murderer on the loose. Poor woman...

Lucky for her, Anthony was still there. Certainly, he is a reckless, rude boy who has a life soiled by his misdeeds and his sin which is none other than, you guessed it, lust.

Vagatha's lip quivered and without further ado, she threw herself into Anthony's arms and cried all the tears in her body. He was initially surprised at first by such an action and was ready to push her back but her current sadness shook him. She looked so vulnerable, so weak... So that's Vagatha's limit. She left her emotions buried deep inside her, hiding her sadness behind a mask of defense, all to the happiness of others. What a brave woman she is!

He pulled her inside, shielding her from the cool night breeze.

The two sat down at the dining room table, Anthony brewing coffee for both of them and Vagatha was waiting, sitting with a frozen expression of complete shock. He finally arrived with two steaming mugs and set one down in front of her. He had specially poured three pieces of sugars into her drink as well as some milk, as she liked it.

"Drink, toots. It'll do you good." He whispered tenderly beside her.

She took the cup weakly and brought it to her lips. She always preferred tea but she would make the effort to finish the cup. Anthony was so kind to open the door to her, she couldn't afford to refuse his offer.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened to make you in such a state?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

She looked at him for a minute without saying a word. It was Anthony we were talking about. He was bad at interpreting feelings and will make things awkward by trying a no-fun joke to lighten the mood.

"The serial killer killed my Abuela."

 _Oops_. Anthony shouldn't have asked the question. He knew his friend was very attached to her grandmother.

"My deepest condolences ..." He apologized.

Now the tension in the room made everything much worse. The young man thought about several ways to approach the subject, only for his index finger to rise to make a suggestion and then to put it down, finding nothing to say.

"When I was leafing through her books... She wrote me a letter." She held out the now crumpled piece of paper.

Anthony took it and examined it before unfolding it without tear it up and reading it. The content was interesting, very comprehensive so to speak. The endnote caught his eye. Was she talking about Alastor Edevane? There were other radio hosts in New Orleans, but he was the only one they knew personally. Anthony enjoyed his company of course. He also knew that Alastor had something to do with the mark on Charlotte's thigh.

"Vaggs?" He called to get her out of her little world. "Do you think we should trust Alastor?" He asked uncertainly.

The two men were friends, but Anthony was the first to notice. This man saw Charlotte differently. Not like a little sister to protect but more like a lover. And he had to be overprotective towards this lover. More surprisingly, no one noticed anything. It's so obvious though, Anthony thought tiredly.

"No..."

He had noticed that too. When he got too close she stayed on the defensive and did her best to push this shady man away from Charlotte. She hated him with pure hatred. At Lucifer and Lilith's wedding anniversary party, Charlotte introduced them to each other. His big smile reaching her eyes and his contemptuous attitude towards her repelled her. When she saw him for the first time, she felt that the current would not pass. 'Inside of every person is a rainbow' Charlotte repeated to her over and over again with a nervous smile, trying to change her mind, only to see Alastor standing behind Charlotte with a smile and his head held high, sign of a victory against her.

"Understandable. Do you want to go to bed? I'll take the sofa if you prefer."

He got up and put his now empty cup in the sink. Vagatha hadn't been drinking and her drink was completely cold now. Shit. She got up from the chair and Anthony guided her to the bedroom. He walked over to a cupboard and took a blanket and pillow to put them on the sofa. Before stepping out by the door, he was interrupted by a hand tightly pressed around his wrist.

"Just tonight... would you sleep with me?" She asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

The blond man just looked at her.

"Of course."

They undressed, Vagatha only in her panties and Anthony had his pajamas on him. The little woman was shaking with cold, although it was hot in the apartment. The two walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers, hugging each other in a warm embrace that made Vagatha fall asleep in no time. Her face was so peaceful after what she had just experienced. Anthony found himself smiling. Having her in his arms and without her yelling at him or wanting to hit him did him good. It was a sensation that sent a pleasant warmth to his heart.

Too bad he couldn't stay with her for long. They looked like a couple. That simple silly thought would have made him laugh if he wasn't with her asleep on him.

This scene will only be ephemeral; he will benefit as much as he can.

* * *

"So... is that a friend of the other asshole coming to work here?" Asked gruff man.

"Yes. But I don't like her." Replied the woman with the shrill voice.

Husk sighed as he continued to clean the glass. Obviously it had to be Alastor who decided for her.

There were only three left in the establishment: Mimzy, Husk and Niffty.

"So who is the lucky woman?" He asked disinterestedly.

Mimzy growled just remembering the girl in question.

"Charlotte Magne."

"Apple Daddy's daughter?" Now he was just intrigued. "This girl is beaming with happiness... why do you hate her?"

"She's too weird..."

 _Really ?_ Too weird is not a valid excuse to justify hatred towards someone!

The sound of the door alerted them both. The Mockingbird had closed at least an hour ago, so who could it be?

A rather small man entered the establishment.

He stopped in his tracks and looked around, almost disgusted by the place around him. He finally walked over to the counter and took a seat on one of the velvet stools.

"We're closed, come back tomorrow." Mimzy indicated.

The man still hasn't moved, he just put his elbows on the counter and waited. The woman was outraged that he hadn't even calculated it. Then the door opened again, where a tall and gorgeous woman entered and sat on the stool next to the mysterious man. Husk continued with his work and looked suspiciously at the two people in front of him then looked at Mimzy who was shaking with rage at the unexpected guests at the bar.

The man opened his mouth first, his hoarse voice making Mimzy shiver.

"Next time take that ridiculous clothes away. It's embarassing..."

The woman turned to the short man and ran her hand through her long blonde hair, wrapping a strand around her thin finger. When she spoke, her voice, although a little deep, was sweet as honey.

"My clothes will someday be a fad sold around the world, my dear. She spoke mischievously.

"You two should go or else Husk will force you out! Right, Husk?" Mimzy asked with authority. She looked at Husk for some nod of approval but was disappointed by his harsh response.

"Nah, I don't give a fuck."

The tall woman laughed. A loud laugh that surprised everyone here. She threw her head back and almost fell.

"We won't be long, I promise!" She spoke with difficulty.

Mimzy turned on her heel and headed for the door to end her day, leaving Husk with the two strangers at the bar. He won't intervene, if they're there just to talk then he won't use his fists.

"You have late work and the boss is quite angry. I'm going to get killed if you never finish what you're asked to do!" The man growled.

"I told you I refused to continue working for that bastard! And-"

"If you don't want to complete the mission you just have to take the target and make it work for us."

"What? ..."

The woman was speechless to process the information. She might not have to kill?

If she had known it before, she wouldn't have spent so much time in this place trying to take a life. That idiot... She couldn't believe that option was possible from the start.

"Think about it. This is the last order you will get if you don't make up your mind."

He got up and opened the door without looking back at the tall blonde woman still sitting and bewildered. Husk had finished cleaning his glass but continued to rub the stem of the wine glass with his tea towel, paying attention to the conversation between the pair. Well, this is new! He was used to hearing rumors or private conversations but never about anything so serious.

Her expression was painful to see. But who would care anyway? She is only one woman among many others in New Orleans, blonde, thin, beautiful and well made up. Her size would be the only thing that would differentiate her from the others. Her night has been quite eventful.

"A drink my little lady?" Husk asked.

The lady in question looked up and her asymmetrical eyes met the honey-colored eyes of the man opposite. Yes, she was gorgeous, she could compete with those upper class ladies like Lilith, Bethesda or Stella.

"A whiskey please my pretty bartender." She spoke in her sultry voice. The lady brought her face closer to Husk's but was stopped by his hand.

"I am a married man..."

"What a pity... You don't know what you're missing!" She spoke haughtily and rolling her eyes.

He just growled and served the glass of whiskey she asked for. She brought it to her lips and took a sip, never wincing at the tingling in her throat produced by the alcohol.

She was still satisfied, alcohol always works miracles as they say.

"You can finish the glass if you want, I have to go now."

Then she walked away from the bar, leaving Husk alone with the nearly full glass.

"Women are really weird..." He growled under his breath.

He looked at the glass on the counter and took it in his hands then brought it to his lips, being careful not to accidentally touch the spot where she had been drinking. The prominent lipstick trail helped a lot. He drank the glass in one gulp, the usual tingling having no effect as the liquid flowed down his throat. Husk stared at the now empty glass one last time before setting it down in the sink. He didn't feel like doing the dishes, that bothered him more than anything.

Then he noticed something. Nothing important but...

He didn't ask her her name before her blond head left the facility. Too bad, it could have been useful to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions :
> 
> Abuela : grandmother
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> Short chapter I know but next one will be longer.


	4. Henry Ricapaldi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new fragment of Charlotte's past and Husk is looking for someone.

The blonde girl was lying in her bed with her blanket snugly on her, protecting her from any cold. She was not complaining, her mother had knitted it in her spare time with the greatest care.

She had always lived here, at least she believes it. But when the days alone in this big house weighed on her, she thought of the children of the Chambéry primary school, their big smile when they saw her arrive in the morning and the games they played in the snow. Oh yes, the good old days! She never enjoyed the holidays too much, being a studious student who had an excellent ability to learn and retain things.

She looked at the wooden door to her bedroom and saw her shadow move towards the door, her pink eyes and mouth opening and displaying a wide grin with sharp teeth. She didn't need much to realize that her unusual friend wanted to play outside in the big garden. So young Charlotte got up and put on a navy blue jacket and boots that she usually wore in winter to walk in the snow that will melt under her body. Certainly it would be more judicious to put them once arrived in front of the front door but she will not alert anyone by using her powers to soundproof the room.

Now she was trotting along the long hallways of the house with her shadow closely following her on the wall.

With a slip on the railing of the stairs, she landed quickly and perfectly on the floor, continuing her way towards the door.

The cold of the night directly hit her pale face with apple-red cheeks and she smiled even more broadly. A smile almost as big as that of her shadow. The green summer landscape with its divine-tasting red fruit apple trees was replaced by pristine white, and the tree was left with nothing but black, hooked branches that could resemble the fingers of an old witch. Charlotte walked through the snow and walked over to that tree, that one and only tree in that ridiculously large yard and touched the rough bark that was peeling off the trunk.

 _"Apertio."_ Charlotte whispered.

A slit opened in the tree and Charlotte faced a staircase made of this tree bark. She liked to hide here when she was bored during the day. Her parents never allowed her to invite her friends over to the house, unless they were high society kids like her. The girl descended the bark staircase and slowly walked towards a golden light at the other end of the tunnel. She won't play outside, she will play here, learning other things to progress even more in magic and wow her family and friends; the children of the school call her 'la Petite Magicienne'.

Now she was running towards that light which led her towards the library. The Magne have a very large library of thousands of books on magic and spells, ranging from the most basic to the most complex. She walked over to the armchair against the back wall and picked up the book she jealously kept for herself, a powerful spellbook that even bends beings from above to come true all the whims of the holder of this famous spell.

She looked at the pendant around her neck that her grandfather gave her, she felt strong enough to do so. She took a deep breath and opened the book to the page where she left off. Although this pendant prevented her from using all of her magic, it did not block it completely. Charlotte began to recite the words inscribed on the page yellowed with time and almost on the verge of coming off. She did not stop, her concentration was only directed towards the page and her shadow previously at her feet moved against the wall to avoid falling and dragging with her little Charlotte immersed in her recitation. This shadow was the guardian angel of this carefree little girl and protected her from all danger, yet this time she wanted it to happen.

Charlotte was too focused to realize that a gaping hole was opening in the ground where we could see lost souls killing each other creating bloodshed that will stain the black ground with red reflections from the rays from the sun of hell. Then suddenly there was a beam of light and two beings came out. Two goats with sharp teeth and misshapen bodies and a pair of wings on their backs.

When the blonde girl finished reading the spell she looked up at the two demons in front of her. They were incredibly tall and yet she was not afraid. The two goats, seeing the barely six-year-old girl took on a more adorable shape than anything else, now they just looked like two normal goats with red and white fur. Charlotte left the book still open on the armchair where she found it and then touched with each of her hands the muzzle of the two demonic goats.

"I'll call you Razzle and Dazzle."

The two goats nodded in agreement, Charlotte chuckled softly, Razzle and Dazzle could understand her, that's something that will make communication easier.

***

"Now that's strange…" She whispered to herself.

That night, Charlotte had a dream about her childhood. She didn't quite understand why, but she had a feeling it was happening before that snowy night in 1914.

She huffed out the smoke from the cigarette Anthony had given her that morning, a present for her first day at the Mockingbird, he told her. She had just lit the piece of paper and tested it. Only she began to gag and cough violently after blowing out the gray smoke with the infamous smell of tar that had just been spilled on the floor. It was disgusting. She could already feel her lungs telling her to stop this torture.

"If you don't like it, toots, you can give it back to me." Suggested a male voice.

"Tony? Shouldn't you go back to the bar?"

"Nobody wants to fuck. I have no reason to go back."

Husk had taken a day off and Mimzy only knew about it when she noticed the post-it on the counter. She needed a bartender, so she picked up the first man she met after reading the post-it. And obviously this man with the incredibly high libido was picked up and needed to get out that kind of frustration that had built up in his body because of Vagatha. Having her in his arms shook him inside in a pleasant way. He had to get rid of this feeling by sleeping with someone, anyone or just smoking until his lungs exploded.

"You can take it back, this stuff is incredibly harmful ..."

Anthony wasted no time and took a puff of a cigarette before releasing the smoke into the air.

Then he realized something.

It was the moment.

He could finally tell her what he learned from reading the letter from Vagatha's strange grandmother. He wanted to tell her about it all day and now that she was taking a break from her work she could listen to him without interruption outside. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"So... Vags has inquired about the mark on your thigh."

This simple sentence motivated her to listen to what he had to say. Answers, that's all the young woman needed.

"It's a claim mark. Your soul has been half sold to an entity, you'll have to obey the finger and eye of the guy who took it from you or something..."

He had a casual look on his face but he had doubts. Doubts that he will not share with Charlotte for the moment even if she is the main one concerned in this affair.

She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. It was pathetic to see. Her face was pathetic to see, she had kept a sullen expression all day. They were in the storeroom, sitting in front of a metal shelf with hundreds of boxes that she took care to put away as Mimzy asked her to. She was there to sing, not to sort and put away boxes! Anthony laughed at the girl's reaction, thinking she was acting too dramatically. But his laughter subsided when he saw the girl wasn't looking up, then he stopped, looking guiltily at having told her that now when she was depressed. He would have comforted her very much because she is her childhood friend but he could not find the words.

"I hid here because I'm afraid it will start again."

"After yesterday's fight?"

"Yes."

"If you're not feeling well…" He paused a little, "Come talk to us, you know Vagatha would be happy to help."

Anthony took a puff of his cigarette but before being able to blow the smoke, the young woman threw herself on him, making him land on his back against the ground. His still smoking cigarette was thrown to the back of the room and extinguished at the same time. The poor man coughed hard from the smoke that burned his throat. He was going to push her away and yell at her for acting so stupid and without thinking but the look in Charlotte's eyes expressed something that had nothing to do with the current situation, his words died on his lips and he looked at her strangely.

"Thank you... For being such a good friend and staying with me even though I killed two men..."

Anthony was speechless. He would never admit it but he was happy to hear that; she saw him as a person and not as a sexual freak. As for her murder, he didn't care.

"Yeah yeah, listen..."

He got up with Charlotte still on his knees and he combed his hair thoroughly with his hands.

"It stays between us okay? I don't want people to think that there is something else going on between us, Charls!"

She chuckled at Anthony's embarrassed demeanor. He will never change.

* * *

While on his side, Husk was lost in the crowded streets of New Orleans. The man wandered aimlessly in search of this famous tall woman who had come the night before to drink a little alcohol before leaving. He needed answers. He never considered himself curious but the situation wanted it to be otherwise.

Oscar Jones or Husk, as it turns out called, normally stayed away from conflicts.

But something about this woman changed him inside. No, it's not love, just an unpleasant itch in her being that begs for relief. So that's why he walked to Jackson Square hoping to find this strange woman. He had been combing the city for six hours and he was about to give up when he saw her: she was still so beautiful. He didn't even notice he had stopped to admire her.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Husk didn't answer, still lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah and you miss..."

"RICAPALDI!" A deep voice was heard.

The woman gritted her teeth and turned quickly to the voice calling her.

"Nissy, I already told you not to scream..."

"And I already told you not to talk to the bums of New Orleans!"

He took her wrist and pulled her forcibly in the opposite direction of the man with the thick eyebrows. The tall blonde struggled as much as she could, only for the dark haired man to carry her further with him. Husk was stunned.

_Ricapaldi._

Husk had heard that name before. But where? He could still see the two people moving away from his field of vision.

This disturbing feeling in his being moved him: he needed answers.

So he started a race towards the two escaped persons through the usual crowd, nearly knocking people down by nudging them to get them out of his way. They were already far away, but he trusted his intensive military training to catch up with them. The more Husk ran, the farther he got from Jackson Square. But his effort was not in vain, because he finally found them, in a dilapidated old house on a street corner. Still out of breath, he walked to the door that was not closed properly and opened it. The place was rather empty: a tiled floor and a rocking chair in a corner of the room with a small doll perhaps dating from the turn of the century. Her porcelain skin, her long off dress yellowed, her sparse hair made of sewing threads and her light blue, almost transparent eyes, staring at Husk with her empty doll gaze chilled her back.

 _"I won't keep that shit even for all the cheap booze in the world."_ He thought with disgust at this doll.

The veteran walked over to the door at the back of the room. It was closed but he could hear the muffled voices of a woman and a man who seemed to be arguing over something. Curiosity got the better of his common sense and he pressed his ear to the wooden door to hear the conversation better.

_Click_

This sound.

Husk had now turned from the door to face the person behind him who had made that familiar sound he had known during the war. A gun was pointed at him near his right eye.

_"If that's not the definition of being in trouble..."_

By simple reflex he put his hands behind his neck to make it clear that he will not fight.

"A newcomer?" Asked the person opposite with a strong Italian accent. "It's not very polite to stick your nose where you shouldn't."

Husk didn't speak, he just looked the man in the face, trying to memorize as much about him as possible. It might come in handy one day or another. He was a man of about fifty-four, short and Italian, judging by his accent.

"I was talking to a woman and she was forcibly dragged here."

"She must be my daughter. She never fucking listens to me…" He mumbled the last part. "My name is Henry, new recruit."

This is where it clicked. Henry Ricapaldi, the boss of the Italian mafia in New York.

He should have had doubts the very moment Anthony walked through the door of the Mockingbird: his full name is Anthony Ricapaldi. Damn, he knew a lot about Charlotte and her family but what the others are... He could also have asked Lucifer to give him more information about his associates and their goals.

"I work for Lucifer Magne."

A slight smile formed on Henry's slightly wrinkled face.

"That changes everything! Come in my friend."

Husk opened the door only to find that there was only a chair with dried blood on it and next to it was a table with rusty torture tools on it and no sign of Henry's daughter or that man she was with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions : la Petite Magicienne: the little magician
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
